Little Miss Innocent
by puppylover4091
Summary: He'd like to think she was as innocent as she seemed, but to put it bluntly; Innocent his ass! It was like fishing, he'd caught her and reeled her in, but he forgot the most important thing; the bait! Now he is most definitely screwed, because he's losing at his own game! SasoSaku SakuSaso SasorixSakura l AU l OOCness
1. Prologue

Summary: Little Miss Innocent

He'd like to think she was as innocent as she seemed, but to put it bluntly; Innocent his ass. It was like fishing, he'd caught her and reeled her in, but he forgot one important thing; the bait. Now he is most definitely screwed.

Pairing(s): SasoSaku, SakuSaso, SasorixSakura

OOCness, AU

Warning: Suggestive themes, Violence, ect.

If it was one thing Sasori didn't like it was a chase. That's why he always had a plan to secure that no chase involved, either that or the girl was chasing him, which was fine with him…sometimes.

For him it was a different target every month, a different fuck every week. The more innocent the more naïve, the more naïve the easier the catch is what he reasoned.

It's like a game of sorts and by damn is he winning.

It's currently a Monday, the first day back from break, and the last bell has finally rung, much to his relief. The day had been boring, even the quickie he had in the Janitor's closet didn't leave him satisfied. The only remotely interesting part of his day was sneaking off campus for booze during lunch with the gang, and that was because of the thrill he felt running from the police.

Now he stood next to his locker, which to his pleasure stood right next to the entrance doors, scrolling through his blackberry, looking for this month's victim.

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Karin_

A smirk graced his face as he read the name in bold directly under Karin's. H felt a sense of security bubble in his stomach, because she was as naïve and innocent as they came. This was to be his easiest catch, he was sure of it.

To his knowledge she didn't have any friends, but everyone knew her, guess you could say she was a loner of sorts. A bit of a nerd too, she always wore a pair of black rimmed glasses, but oddly enough he found that quite attractive. You could spot her short choppy hair in any crowd, mostly because of its strange color, it's not every day you see someone with pink hair.

Prompted to look up he did, only for his smirk to deepen at the sight of none other than his new prey.

She was clutching her books to her chest for dear life and her emerald eyes were focused intently on the ground.

'_Too easy'_He thought as he grabbed some books from his locker.

Slamming it shut he slipped his cell in his pocket and stood directly in front of her path.

_3…2…1…SMACK!_

She ran straight into him and their books smacked straight into the ground, and she would have to had he not caught her, by her waist.

"A-a-ahh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed trying to ignore the blush creeping onto her cheeks as his hands gripped her waist, just to steady her, _right?_

"It's my fault I should have watched where I was going" He added coolly, smirk never fading.

His smirk deepened when he saw her gulp and scramble on her knees to pick her fallen books, he joined her working at a much slower pace.

"Really, it's my fault I should have watched where I was going! I was just staring at the ground like a retard, oh my gosh you probably think I'm r-!" He silenced her with a pale finger to her lips, she gulped again and he chuckled.

"You're cute" He winked making her blush deepen, along with her pace.

She scrambled back up and dusted her skirt off.

He stood up too handing her two more books.

"I believe these are yours"

"T-thanks" She mentally cursed herself for her foolish stuttering, before returning her to the mysterious, albeit handsome redhead in front of her.

He was quite tall, he towered over her and she found herself craning her head upward just to get a good look at his face. His spiky red hair looking unruly, but that only added to his attractiveness. He was pale, and a bit skinny, but then again so was she. He had gauges in his ears and a tattoo on his neck that she couldn't quite make out. Overall he was to put it bluntly sexy, and she was indeed attracted to him.

She wasn't stupid, though, she knew him, his name, who he hung with and what he did, so of course she found herself questioning this whole situation.

People assumed she was some innocent, pushover nerd, but if he tried anything she'd break his pretty boy face…in half.

"See you around" He winked again, before turning around and sauntering off.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" She called after him.

"Sasori, and you?" He called over his shoulder.

"Haruno Sakura!" She called back hugging her books closer to her chest.

"It was nice meeting you, Haruno Sakura!"

She shook her head with a small smile before heading in the opposite direction, with flushed cheeks.

Sasori let out a small chuckle as he slipped his helmet on and hopped on his bike, revving up the engine. Pulling his Blackberry out again he looked at the name one last time, before slipping it back into his pocket and speeding off to meet the gang at the café.

_Haruno Sakura_

As soon as Sakura entered her nauseatingly all pink room she flopped down on her equally nauseatingly all pink bed.

She pulled her glasses off and threw them across the room with a bitter laugh. People actually thought they were prescription, idiots.

Glancing over at her forgotten books she couldn't help thinking of the redhead from earlier. They were from two totally different crowds, but were probably totally alike. He's that rebel bad boy and people assume she's some naïve nerd.

She highly doubted he wanted to be seen talking to her, because earlier the hallway was practically empty. She frowned at that, which deepened when she noticed the brown books on her bed.

Picking it up she examined it further and a smile tugged at her lips.

She didn't own any brown books, which meant it must be the redheads. She had a reason to talk to him again!

He must have accidently slipped his in with hers… or not, maybe he did it on person, but right now she didn't give a flying fuck.

Hell, maybe she'll play his little game, and show him just how innocent she really is.

(A/N):

Prologue is kind of short, sorry.

Reviews/feedback greatly appreciated

This is a high school fic, Akaktsuki is involved, & some people are OOC.


	2. Not so pleasant beginnings

(A/N): I blame school! I'm innocent! Ha, but thank you all so much for the reviews ect. The original update I had for this is on my computer, which I'm currently away from, so I'm working with a laptop and I had to write this instead, sorry if I disappointed you :/ I appreciate the feedback very much though :) Thank you all, hope you enjoy

Sasori does not like mornings, at all. Maybe it has something to do with the brightness or the fact that he felt like complete shit. Mostly the brightness, because he didn't like anything bright … or happy which explains his disdain for Tobi.

He does, however, like coffee, black, bitter coffee. "Man I don't see how you drink that shit" Deidara would always turn his nose up in disgust & the redhead would smirk as he casually sipped on just about the only thing he did like.

"Danna! Wait up, yeah!"

_'Right on schedule'_

Just like usual Deidara would come scuttling up tripping over his own feet like the bumbling idiot he is. He'd take in Sasori's appearance with a slight smirk, and in turn the redhead would roll his eyes while taking a long sip of his little heaven.

Black skinny jeans with little rips here and there, white v neck t shirt, black leather jacket, black converse, damp red hair, dark circles, and …. the crappiest coffee he had ever tasted.

_'Yep, same old brooding bastard'_ Deidara grinned menacingly.

"Man, I don't see how you drink that shit Danna"

"Not everyone has the same preference, Deidara" Sasori smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve.

He brought the cup up to his lips satisfied with the low growl that emitted from the blonde. Said blond flipped his bang in his eye and crossed his arms letting out a heavy sigh.

"Shut up, un" He muttered.

"What was that Deidara? I didn't quite catch it?" Sasori cocked his head to the side with a wicked smirk.

"Don't be a dick, yeah!" The blonde barked swatting the coffee out of his companion's hand.

Sasori looked at his fallen cup, smirk fading slightly, only to shrug it off and continue his sluggish pace to his own personal hell, also known as Konoha High.

_'What's his problem?'_ Deidara was confused to say the least; he hadn't received his usual hit to the head from the usual cranky, brooding bastard redhead companion that led to their daily bickering.

"Oi Danna!-"

"Senpai! Senpai wait for Tobi please!"

Deidara's eye twitched impetuously.

_'If I run maybe I-'_

Before Deidara could even finish his thoughts, he was pummeled by the younger, yet much taller boy.

"Ohh Tobi missed his Senpai so much!"

Sasori smirked over his shoulder, pondering on how he became friends with such idiots in the first place.

"Tobi we saw each other yesterday, now get the hell off of me, un!" Deidara demanded pushing and slapping at the overly energetic boy, only to have his protests ignored.

"Danna help, un!" The blonde pleaded shooting the red head a heated glare.

"Oh, what was that Deidara?" The red head crouched in front the poor boy being glomped with an innocent frown. "I couldn't hear you over my spilled coffee" Sasori deadpanned jerking a thumb at the dark liquid flowing down the concrete sidewalk.

"Don't be an ass, yeah!-"

"Tell Tobi you love him" Sasori stated bluntly, patting at imaginary lint on his jeans.

"Tobi loves his Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed squeezing at the smaller boy, earning a high pitched whimper and a poorly aimed hit o the head.

"See Brat, Tobi loves his senpai" Sasori smirked leaning closer to the heated blond, who only growled in turn. "It would only be polite to say it back, right Deidara- Senpai" The red head mocked flicking the blonde's forehead, chuckling when the blond tried to retaliate, note the word tried.

"I love Tobi" Deidara muttered.

"What was that Deidara? I couldn't quite catch-"

"I SAID I LOVE TOBI, YEAH.-"

With a slight chuckle the red head sent a sharp kick at the dark haired boy sending him flying off of the blonde boy screaming bloody murder as he skidded across the wet grass, who almost immediately upon release jumped at the red head. As if expecting it, Sasori never one to displease, dodged the punch the blond sent at his slightly exposed stomach and grabbed the younger boy into a not so friendly headlock.

"Oi, say uncle brat" Sasori grunted yanking at Deidara's neck.

"Oji!"

"Waddup?" Kakuzu's deep, scratchy voice rang in the middle of the duos bickering.

"Well, apparently Deidara loves Tobi" Kisame grinned that shark like grin of he strolled up with the rest of the gang.

"So the two shitheads are fucking?" Hidan exclaimed as if it were the most normal thing in the world …. It was not.

"Just because two people are in love, doesn't mean they're fucking you idiot" Konan, Ms. Sensible, piped crossing her pale, lanky arms in a defiant manner.

"The hell it does-!"

"I'm NOT gay, yeah-"Deidara fumed pushing the red head away, fixing his bang all the while glaring at his silver haired potty mouth friend.

Sasori smirked stuffing his hands into his pockets, walking past the bickering bunch to si in the nearest shaded tree, their area, they followed, still bickering of course.

"You spend more time on your hair than Konan, and she's a fucking girl!" Hidan argued yanking at Deidara's hair for emphasis.

"Fuck you, yeah!" Deidara spat shoving the silver haired boy away.

"In your dreams chicken shit!" Hidan retaliated grinning wickedly.

"Why you!-"

"Cut it out you two!" Konan cut in pushing the two bickering boys apart to no avail. "A little help would be much appreciated!" She called at the others, earning various shrugs and nonchalant looks.

_'Leave it to me, a girl'_ Konan scowled, shoving Hidan as hard as she could sending him flying into Kakuzu, who shoved him in the opposite direction, Hidan cursing up a storm.

"Now" She began tentatively gripping the blondes hand with a sincere look. "Deidara, are you gay?"

"NO, yeah!" The blonde snatched his hand away, crossing his arms and scowling in the opposite direction.

There was a small pause, before...

"Wait that yeah at the end... was that..-OW! What'd you do that for you cheap bastard?!"

"Can it you idiot. You're giving us all a headache" Kakuzu muttered rubbing his temples, while Hidan rubbed at the knot forming on his head muttering a string of curse words as everyone else sweat dropped at Hidan's stupidity.

Sasori leaned back into the shade of the tree, closing his eyes with a content sigh.

The gang was oddly silent, considering the rowdy people it consisted of.

"Is that?-.."

"What the hell is she doing?-"

"I don't know maybe-.."

Sasori blinked and there she was. Slowly approaching, almost hesitantly, she was. She took confident steps, but a second later looked as if she regretted it. Her choppy hair was in a tight bun with two lose strands on either side of her face. Her glasses were pushed tightly on her nose, emerald eyes shimmering behind them. She wore a simple pale pink long sleeve shit, a flowing red skirt, and black Converse.

Her face looked strained as if having an inner conflict. There she was, his newest prey, the one he deemed he wouldn't even break a sweat on; _Haruno Sakura._

He watched her slow approach.

_'Too easy'_ He though, smirking. _'Way too easy'_

Sakura Haruno is having a major battle with her inner. Unsurprisingly she's losing, surprisingly her inner is being, well... sensible.

_'It's not too late to turn back! We're fine without hotty mchotty pants and his no good gang! I mean we may not have that many friends... Okay, well we might not have any.. at all. He's not even all that hot.. I mean.. Well- .. But still look at them! Are you sure you want to be involved with them?'_

Look she did, she took a long analyzing one. What caught her eyes first was a tall, silver haired boy who appeared to be glaring daggers at her, and next to him stood an ever taller darker boy with various stitches here and there who's gaze was nearly not as hostile as his companions, his was more curious like the girl next to him. There was a blonde with one visible eye and a tall, pale blue looking boy, how strange- then there was him; the mysterious red head from yesterday.

They all looked so odd and strange, but they gave off this dangerous aura, a warning of "Hey, don't fuck with us". She wasn't stupid she knows she they are, what they're about, and what they do. She also isn't scared, but then again, she doesn't want to blow her cover.

_'Are you sure you want to get involved with... them?'_

_'Weren't you the one complaining about some excitement yesterday?'_

Silence

_'Thought so' _Sakura smirked inwardly, but quickly regained her composure as she neared the group.

"Well, you must be fucking lost bitch"

_'Ouch!'_ Sakura forced a frown, knuckles twitching. She could already knew the silver haired boy had a potty mouth, she had heard him speak plenty times, loud outbursts with a string of colorful words, but sheesh she hadn't even spoken yet!

"Hidan, you baka! Show some respect" The blue haired girl exclaimed slapping the silver haired boy, Hidan on the back of the head, much to Sakura's pleasure.

" I don't know why you try Konan. You couldn't beat it into the stubborn little brat's head if you tried" Stitch face dragged out addressing Konan, but instead staring at Sakura, who in turn blush and looked away.

Cursing herself for her slightly warmed cheeks she turned to the red head, who was already smirking at her, which only made her blush more.

"Guys, this is Haruno Sakura" He introduced waving a hand carelessly at the blushing girl.

"Oi! Name's Kisame, nice to meet ya Sakura!" The blueish looking boy greeted warmly, with a slight wave and one of the biggest, shark like grins she had ever seen. She deemed then and there that she was going to like him, he seemed fun.

"Nice to meet you too, Kisame" She smiled lightly.

"Hello there, my name is Konan" The blue haired girl smiled kindly.

"Hello Konan" Sakura returned the smile.

"Names Kakuzu" Stitch face muttered, sending a sharp glare to Hidan for him to introduce himself.

"Wait! You can't be seriously thinking of this flat chested bitch-!"

Smack!

"You baka! You don't call girls bitches or talk about their bodies, you're the reason half the female population has self esteem issues, you idiot!" Konan exclaimed smacking Hidan so hard that he lost his balance and fell onto Kakuzu, who of course almost immediately dumped the silver haired boy off.

"Danna, she can't possibly be on yo-" Deidara spoke up whom was being oddly silent during the whole ordeal, only to have Konan slap her hand harshly over his mouth glaring daggers.

"Ehehe, gomen Sakura, but we must be going!" She giggled, nervously glaring at the boys to get them moving, they scrambled away of course with Hidan in the lead mumbling about chicks being "Fucking crazy".

"It was nice meeting you Sakura!" The blue haired girl called over her shoulder waving. Sakura called back the same and returned the wave, then turned around sharply giving the red head a confused look at his nonchalant attitude about the whole situation.

"You know.. Most people would say 'Sorry about my friends'" She started, awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"It's pointless, you'll just have to deal with them later anyway-"

"Who said I agreed to a later?" She retorted raising a pink brow.

"I was hoping you'd agree to a later" He stated with a shrug.

"And if I don't?" She challenged.

"Then you don't" He shrugged and she cursed him under her breath for his nonchalant attitude.

"Then I don't" Another shrug, and her eye twitched at his nonverbal response to her answer.

"I actually came over here,because I accidentally picked up your book yesterday, the brown one. G-gomen nasai! I didn't mean to-" She blushed and stammered and then-

"Ne, you're cute when you stutter and blush" He smirked as her blushing, stuttering state increased. He stood up promptly brushing at his pants,then took a step forward to which she took one backward albeit clumsily and would have fell, had he not caught her, again.

"G-gomen I'm so clumsy" She apologized into his black t-shirt, which currently hid her blush. He smelt great too, but all too soon she pulled back.

"It's fine, it's actually kinda cute" He chuckled at her cherry red cheeks, then stood there, almost expectantly-

_'Oh yeah! The books!- The books!'_

Sakura had never felt so stupid in her whole life. She was so busy focused on conflict with her inner that she forgot the excuse she used to come over there; those damn books!

"Uh... I feel so stupid-" She stammered.

"You didn't come over here about the books, did you?" He smirked inching closer.

_'Too close'_ she deemed.

"Did you?" He prompted, and almost immediately her resolve broke.

"No, I didn't..." And much to her surprise he laughed, right in her shocked face.

"I figured as much. You're curious... about the Akatsuki.. about me. I like curious. Don't be so naive, because well.. You see how it turned out" He smirked, leaning in so his lips brushed her ear, making her shiver.

"But I like naive, I like it... _a lot_" And with that said he gave on last taunting smirk and walked off.

Sakura stood, rooted to that plot, stiff, confused, thinking. Those words, those very words that kept playing in her head... They were sign or some sort of hint she figured.

She needed to know what those words meant, because nothing was ever simple with him it seemed.

_'But I like naive, I like it... a lot'_

(A/N): Yeah, i'm sorry this chapter is so crappy. As you can see I suck at group dialogue, i'm trying to get better at that, especially when it comes to Akatsuki.

Thank you again for all the reviews, people seemed to like the prologue so I hope I didn't disappoint for the first chapter, I probably did, sorry

I was going to put inner in bold, but anytime I use bold (even just a little) my whole story ends up being in bold when I post it, I have no idea,i'm currently trying to figure out a way to fix it


	3. Opportunity

(A/N): "You're curious... about the Akatsuki.. about me. I like curious. Don't be so naïve... But I like naive, I like it... ___a lot"_ , is what Sasori told Sakura in the last chapter, and I put in pieces in apostrophes meaning that what he said is flashing through Sakura's mind. I hope it's not too confusing.

'= People's thoughts, Inner, or as mentioned above ^ (Having problems with bold, sorry)

Suggestions & Reviews are always welcome! Thank you for all the reviews ect. I appreciate them :) . Currently working on the next chapter. This chapter was sp rushed, eh,sorry .

* * *

_'You're curious...'_

Sakura sighed as she slammed her locker shut with a little too much force, making her wince. She massaged her temples with another drawn out sigh.

_'about the Akatsuki..'_

Clutching her books to her shaky chest she began her slow paced trek down the seemingly endless hallway, stopping halfway when she heard familiar voices.

"He can't be fucking serious. She has more forehead than fucking chest!"

Twitch, twitch...

'What a freaking prick!' Sakura fumed, eyebrow twitching.

'Let's kick his stupid jerk face in and clean his mouth out with soap!' Inner added.

"Hidan, you idiot!"

SMACK!

The blue haired girl from earlier, Konan, smacked the silver haired teen on the back of the head with a scolding glare. The potty mouth boy muttered something along the lines of "hormonal women", but quieted down nonetheless.

"It's not like she's going to be around for long, so stop being such a big baby" Konan retorted slamming her locker.

'Oh really?' Sakura thought slyly, pushing up her glasses with a small smirk. Before Hidan could reply to Konan's statement Sakura quickly wiped away her smirk and continued down the hall, looking down the other hall at the bickering duo.

Hidan promptly flicked her off, sticking out his long creepy looking tongue in a taunting manner making the pinkette's skin crawl. Sakura forced a blush and stumbled with her books, startled, or at least that's what they thought.

"Hey Sakurai!" Konan chirped, very fake if Sakura might add, considering her comment from two seconds ago.

She had to admit, the blue haired girl had fooled her earlier with her friendly facade, but now she could see right though her little charade. She could be a Hidan number two for all she knew, she really hoped not, but one couldn't expect much from a member of the Akatsuki.

"H-hello" Sakura called out, giving a quick wave with red cheeks pretending to ignore Hidans vulgarity... And the way Konan purposely messed up her name.

_'You're curious... about the Akatsuki.. about me'_

Sakura didn't know why, but before she pushed the clamorous, dull double doors open she found her gaze shifting to a deep burgundy locker to her left. The owner of the locker having occupied her thoughts all day. She couldn't explain why, but she almost felt a bit disappointed that she hasn't seen said boy all day, yet a bit frightened that she felt this way about someone she just met. Besides, it's all just a game anyway... Right?

'Duh! Of course! He's using you! Well, he's going to try, but we'll beat him to the punch, ne?' Inner reminded.

_'I like curious'_

'Right' Sakura nodded, impetuously to herself.

* * *

"I never thought i'd say this, but maybe Hidan is right" Deidara muttered as if it were the most shocking thing in the world, which in his case it was.

"Man, what the fuck is the world coming to?" Kisame spoke in a distracted tone, flopping his head in his hand, elbows digging into the table.

"Fucking cunts that's what-"

"Shut up Hidan, who cares? it's Sasori's doings not ours. Besides it's no biggy if we have to deal with Haruno for three months... Three long, hard, horrible, disastrous-"

"OKAY!"

"Hehe, sorry" Konan blushed, tugging at the back of her collar sheepishly.

"But seriously, what is it about Haruno that's got Sasori wanting to keep her around longer than usual?-" Deidara pondered pushing his straw around in his milkshake in a bored fashion, raking his hand through his matted ponytail.

"I thought I'd have a little extra fun with this one-"

Deidara jumped knocking his milkshake over, the white contents spilling all over the silver haired boy sitting across from him. All eyes shifted to the arrival of the redhead. Sasori strolled over to the booth and pulled up a chair next to Deidara with a small smirk.

"Ahh, the man of the hour has arrived! Whats up Sasori?" Kisame grinned clapping said boy on the back nearly knocking him out of his seat, before excusing himself to go to the restroom.

"Alright, what the fuck is up with you and that pink haired bitch?"

"Nothing, she's …. A special one, that's all. I have something big planned for her. The whole make them fall in love with me, screw them, and leave thing gets a little boring, so I decided I'm gonna spice it up a little, ya know? I've gotta make it convincing, take it nice and slow, make it that I have a little crush on her like she has on me, not that I'm just attracted to her. I want her to think this genuine. I want her to fall for me... I will make her fall for me"

Deidara burst into a fit of laughter. "Danna, you are a fucking genius."

"How cruel" Konan shook her head despite smirking nonetheless.

"Sweet, I can't fucking wait!" Hidan fist pumped grinning eagerly, having already forgot about the milkshake ruining his favorite gray hoodie.

"We have to make her feel wanted, make her feel like one of us" Deidara added.

"For fucks sake, this is gonna be harder than I thought" Hidan whined, groaning dramatically.

"Oh suck it up Hidan, at least your not the girl in the situation. That means I have to around her twenty-four seven-"

"Speaking of the bitchy devil-"

The dinging of the door alarm at the front of the cafe caught their attention as the pink haired girl in question came sauntering in. They watched intently, but not too noticeable, as she plopped in a table in the farthest corner of the tiny cafe, ordered, then pulled a book out of her bag and began reading intently.

"Tche, what a dork" Deidara scoffed flipping his bang back, earning a noise of agreement from Konan, who scrunched her nose up in disapproval of the oblivious girl.

"Just look at her. Heh, this is going to be too much fun" Hidan's grin deepened revealing his shark like teeth as he rubbed his hands together deviously.

Sakura Haruno doesn't know why, but lately things have been different. Ever since she bumped into that stupid red head it's like her brain jumped into second gear. She can't stop thinking about him and it's freaking her out! She just met him for crying out loud!

To make matters worse she actually went out and purchased a book on, "How to be a player". Now here she is on a Thursday afternoon when she should be studying, but instead she's in the closest cafe she could find reading a book on how to break peoples hearts.

'Jeesh, you're really taking this serious aren't you?' Inner spoke up.

'Well yeah... We don't want to get embarrassed, do we?' Sakura pondered.

Inner did not respond making the conflicted girl groan. The sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention and she looked up expecting a waitor.

"Konnichiwa Utsukushii"

_'Suprise, suprise …' _Sakura thought wryly.

"Uh... K-konnichiwa Sasori-...San" She greeted with forced nervousness, making sure to stutter slightly for effectiveness, but the blush was completely genuine as much as she wished it wasn't.

"What are you reading?" Sasori asked motioning toward the book clutched tightly to her chest with the nod of his head, all the while pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards in what Sakura called "Boyish Style".

'Shit!' Sakura mentally freaked.

"Oh this? It's nothing!" She squeaked stuffing the book back into her bag in shaky desperation, hoping the boy across from her hadn't gotten a peek of the title.

Said boy smirked deviously at her back turned to him. If she wanted to fool him, she had to be a little more faster. He had long since read the title, he just wanted to see her reaction, and as expected; she freaked out. By the looks of it she already caught on to his intentions early, a little bit too early in his opinion...

_'Oh well, it will just be all the more fun cracking her'_ Sasori relented plastering his soft, "genuine smile" back on his face as she turned once more to face him.

"Sorry about that" The Haruno girl offered an apologetic smile cheeks tinged pink.

"Heh, you're so cute" His smirk deepened as her cheeks went from a slight pink to a deep cherry red.

_'I wish he would stop doing that!'_

_'Oh you know you like it'_ Inner cooed.

A silence began to hang over the pair, and Sakura found it _suffocating_.

Not that she minded silence, heck she often found she preferred it! It was more of how the boy across from her was staring intently at her, but in the most nonchalant of ways. To anyone else it would seem as if he was glancing at her so often, but she knew better, she saw the way his eyes swept over her. He was trying to read her, so she tried to appear less nervous than she seemed.

_'I like curious.'_

"So, what are you doing here?.. In the cafe I mean. This doesn't seem like a place you would spend your Thursday afternoon." Sakura spoke up in a poor attempt to start a conversation, because the enveloping silence was killing her.

"Hmm, where should I be spending my Thursday afternoon then?" He retorted.

"W-what? Oh no, I meant you don't seem like the sort to-"

"Well,what kind of sort am I?"

"No, it's just I meant. I thought you'd be with your friends do-"

"Doing what? What do we do?" His shit eating smirk became more prominent at her flustered state.

"Well, you know..-"

"No I don't, enlighten me"

_'What an asshole!' _Sakura fumed silently. It was like he has challenging her on purpose, to anger her, and dammit it was working! Outside she appeared a flushed, stuttering mess, but inside she was fuming.

_'Don't give him the satisfaction of _seeing_ us lose our cool. Remember, we're dorky and timid' _Inner, surprisingly calm, spoke up in an advising tone.

"Well, I don't know ..."

"But you do"

"Something dangerous or wild, without care, typical teenage things"

"Heh, you could say that. Tell me Sakura-Chan, have you ever done anything dangerous or wild, without care? Have you ever done typical teenage things?" He leaned in closer, shiny brown eyes sparkling in anticipation for her answer.

"Well... No" She admitted, lamely.

"Ahh, answer me this; Have you ever wanted to forget?"

"Forget?"

"Your worries, have you ever wanted to forget them, your stress and your problems? Have you ever wanted to feel ….. Alive?"

_'Alive?' _Sakura repeated

Most of her life she spent with her nose in books. She hadn't felt "alive" in so long, not since she lost most of her friends. A little bit of excitement couldn't hurt,_ right?_

"... Yes, yes I have, Yes I do. I want to feel alive." She spoke breathlessly, in anticipation or excitement Sasori couldn't tell.

"What if I gave you that opportunity, would you take it?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm offering to give you an an opportunity to feel alive. I can make you feel alive, even if it kills you"

"Even if it kills me?" Pink eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"That's the motto of the Akatsuki, to feel alive even if it kills you"

"So what if you die?" She questioned, making the red head chuckle.

_'His laugh is so sexy' _Inner drooled.

"Haha, no casualties so far. No need to worry death is ninety percent not guaranteed"

"Ninety percent? Geesh, that makes me feel so much better" She deadpanned earning another hearty chuckle.

Then he fell silent as if giving her time to consider the offer, but she didn't need to time, she needed him to answer her questions.

"How exactly are you going to make me feel 'alive'?" She asked putting air quotes around "alive".

"I'm going to make you one of us, one of them" He shrugged nodding at a booth across the room.

'How did I not notice them before?'

'Especially with all of the commotion they're making!' Inner added.

Commotion was not the word to describe Sasori's companion's actions.

Sakura's eyes widened at their actions. The blue haired girl, Konan, had the silver haired boy, Hidan, in a headline as he let out a string of curse words she wouldn't dare think about repeating. All the while Kisame and some blond boy were picking up food and drinks, mostly milkshakes, from other customer's tables and having something akin to a food fight, if food fights involved actual fighting! Their booth a was a complete wreck, the area was covered in crap.

Sasori smirked shaking his head at his friend's antics as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Turning back to the noisy group the pinkette watched intently as the assistant manager told the group they had to leave, albeit his shaking hands and frightened doe eyes. Sakura held back a gasp as they pushed the poor boy around, before Konan promptly flicked him off and stomped off joined by the rest of the group, but not before Deidara kicked him square in his family jewels and Kisame pantsed him.

_'Geesh, poor guy'_ Sakura thought before turning her attention back to the red head across form her, who was already staring back at her, as if gauging her reaction the whole time.

"There's are party tomorrow night at 11, I'll be waiting for you in the school parking lot. See ya then Utsukushii"

He rose with a wink making Sakura look away to conceal her blush. By the time she had gotten over her burning cheeks and looked up, the red head and his friends were long gone.

Sakura sat for a while and watched in amusement as a waiter tried to clean up the milkshake mess in a panic only to keep slipping in the sticky mess, all the while getting yelled at by the short, plump balding manager.

The pinkette shook her head giggling slightly and reached in her bag to pull out her book. She had a lot of reading to do before tomorrow night.

___'But I like naive, I like it... a lot'_

* * *

(A/N): Single line breaks won't work for some odd reason -_-

The next chapter is Sakura's "Initiation"


End file.
